Recording
by TheBrokenBottle
Summary: For Yang, recording her life has always been second nature. Now that she's at college and living with Weiss Schnee, that life is going to be flipped right upside down. How will she managed to handle school, her sister's love life, recording herself for the world to see, and falling in love with her roommate?-Freezerburn College AU with some side Ladybug
1. Trouble Is My Name

**Hey everyone, it's TheBrokenBottle with a brand new story, in collaboration with NobleMETA.**

**Before I start: YellowSign, Mister Spark, NobleMETA, Navyrants (from Myrtenaster's Loss) and I wish you all a happy new year! **

**Now onto business: welcome to this new FreezerBurn College fic! It's something refreshing as a tribute to a new year and new and better times! It's definitely not like other college fics, and with Yang having a camera to film bloopers, embarrassing moments and who knows what else, we can hopefully make sure it will be a pleasure to read. So please stick with us and check out NobleMETA's page if you haven't already, he has some great stories on it. I hope you enjoy this new project (one of many to come this year) and my other stories as well.**

**Finally, a shoutout to FailArmy's Ultimate Fails of 2014 for giving us the inspiration of giving Yang a camera.**

**Read, review, follow, favourite and enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Weiss was about to take the first steps towards becoming her own woman. It was the day she was finally going to be leaving for college, and she was looking forward to it. She gazed up at the sky, noticing how it was clear and bright, something to emphasize Weiss' mood. She was feeling elated at the opportunity to get out of her house and experience what it was like outside of her parents control for once.<p>

That wasn't to say that Weiss didn't love her family, she just wished that her father was more understanding and flexible with quite a few things. You know, things like letting her choose what she wanted to do in life for herself instead of treating her as a mere bargaining chip for some potential deal that would impact his company. Weiss was at least glad that he bought her a car to bring with her to school under the assumption that she would need it for some unknown reason.

As she watched the multitude of servants pack her car with the possessions that she was taking with her, her father walked up. "So, today you leave to embark on your path of business. I expect that you will be prepared for it."

"Yes, father, I am prepared for college," Weiss replied. As much as she didn't like having to adhere to the man, he was her father, and she knew what would happen if she didn't at least pretend to show a modicum of respect to him.

"Good, now then tell me child; what do you know of this peasant of a roommate that you have been given?" He asked.

Weiss wasn't sure what to make of her roommate, only knowing her name and a few very basic details, though those details didn't need to be mentioned to her father. "Only her name," Weiss said. "My roommate is going to be a person named Yang Xiao Long. Everything else is an unknown to me."

"Well whoever this person may be, you do not let her interfere with your studies," Her father commanded. "I have a lot riding on you as the future of my company, and you would do well to ensure that it does not become wasted."

By that point, the servants had finished packing up and Weiss and her father entered Weiss' car, watching as the servants climbed into a separate car behind them so that they could bring Weiss' belongings up to her room for her. As much as Weiss wished that she could just handle things on her own, she knew that with her father around, that wasn't going to happen, so she just accepted it in order to avoid trouble later.

* * *

><p>The drive over was in almost complete silence; something that surprised Weiss to no end. Her father briefly questioned her for part of it, but when he got satisfactory answers, he then remained silent. Weiss was almost sure that he was thinking about his business and what he would do with that. Honestly Weiss was even more surprised that her father let her drive at all, but then again it was most likely so he could think without distraction.<p>

Somehow, Weiss knew that the peace wouldn't last. As they were nearing the school, she was casually driving along when she heard the unmistakable sounds of a motorcycle coming up behind them. It wouldn't be that much of a deal normally, but when this one passed Weiss, she noticed something odd. The car that was in front of the bike braked suddenly, forcing the motorcyclist to swerve out of the way. Unfortunately in doing so, the bike tipped onto its side and skidded across the road, along with the person driving it.

If it wasn't for the fact that the bike skidded right in front of Weiss' car, she wouldn't have stopped for it, but as it was she not only emergency-stopped, she stepped out of the car, along with her father. Weiss knew that biker wasn't going to get any sympathy from her father, but she saw what had happened and it wasn't really the biker's fault.

"What is the meaning of this?" Weiss' father shouted angrily at the person who had crashed. Weiss could tell that it was a girl because of the long mane of blonde hair that protruded out the back of her helmet. "Do you have any idea of the damage that you could have caused to myself and to my vehicle?"

"Hey, the guy in front of me braked suddenly," The girl retorted. Weiss saw the girl take off her helmet, revealing a slender and attractive face with a pair of amethyst eyes that glared at her father. "Would you rather me drive right into the back of his car?"

"Yes I would since it wouldn't impede my drive. Now because of your stupidity, I have to wait for you to fish that ridiculous piece of wasted machinery out of the grass and bring it back onto the road," Mr. Schnee snapped.

"If we'd have left we could have been arrested for leaving the scene of an accident." Weiss reasoned. "If she had crashed we would be stuck here even longer than we would be now, so just let it go."

Weiss was hoping that her father would listen to reason and calm down, and fortunately her plan seemed to work because he took a deep breath and the anger from before seemed to dissipate. "I see your point," He said to Weiss. Turning his attention back to the biker, he continued in a much calmer manner than before. "We are leaving, so wait until we are gone before you try to bring your deathtrap back onto the road." With that he left to return to his car.

Weiss followed him back, mouthing apologies to the biker for the way her father was behaving. The biker had acknowledged her at least and gave her a wave before looking to her bike. Once Weiss was back in her car, she returned her attention back to the road in front of her and continued to make her way towards the school.

* * *

><p>Now that Weiss had arrived at her dorm room, she was certainly in a precarious situation. She was fortunate that her father decided to not to join her in looking at her room and facilities, since he was meeting with a business associate nearby. If he had then Weiss had no idea just how badly he would have reacted upon seeing that her roommate was the same woman who had crashed her bike earlier that day during their drive to the school.<p>

Knowing her father, he would have made the school pull her roommate out and put her in a different room, and that was the best case scenario. Worst case, he would find some way to get her kicked out of the school for no reason. That certainly wouldn't have gotten her off on the right foot with the person whom she was supposed to be living with for the next year.

It didn't take long for the servants to bring all of her belongings up to her room and help her organise where she wanted everything to go. Once they had finished, Weiss made the short trip to where her father was and bid him farewell, before returning up to her room to finally get some well-deserved rest. Upon arriving she found her roommate there, laying back on her bed, that golden mane of hair spread out all over the place.

"I was wondering when you would turn up," Yang said without looking at her, "I still can't believe that my bike slid out from underneath me in front of my new roommate though. Now I just feel awkward." She was reading a magazine while she spoke, her attention seemingly fixated on that.

"Well considering how that person in front of you braked for no reason, I don't see why it would be your fault," Weiss responded kindly, sitting down in the chair by her desk and turning it towards Yang. From what she had seen of Yang's belongings earlier, she appeared to be laid back, having posters of bands and a movie or two hanging up all over her side of the room; forming a stark contrast to the elegant paintings and furniture that decorated Weiss' area. If anyone was to walk in and see the room, each side would be the polar opposite of each other, like fire and ice.

"Ah jeez, now you've made me feel all giddy inside," Yang joked as she finally put down her magazine. "So, I guess we're living together huh?"

"I guess so," Weiss responded a tad hesitantly, "Sorry about my father earlier by the way, he tends to be a pain in the ass."

"I can believe that," Yang said, "I'm just lucky that the bike only has some superficial damage to it. Nothing a little bit of paintwork and some polish can't fix." Yang stood up and walked over to her desk, twirling her keys around her finger along the way. "We should do something together."

"I beg your pardon?" Weiss asked, surprised at the suggestion that was suddenly presented before her.

"Yeah, we should go out and like catch dinner together so that we can, you know, get to know each other," Yang explained. "It's not like we have at any point before now."

Weiss had to admit, Yang did have a valid point to her reasoning. They had no idea what kind of person the other was, and it would certainly be worth getting to know each other sooner rather than later. Weiss needed to know what kind of person she was dealing with in order to survive the year, so this actually worked out in her favour.

"Alright then, do you have a place in mind? It seems like you've had more of a chance to look around than I have," Weiss conceded.

"Actually, I do have a place that I wanted you to check out," Yang said nonchalantly, "Might not be your cup of tea, but hey; you're in college now. You can be adventurous."

"That doesn't sound promising," Weiss mumbled nervously. She was starting to regret this decision a little bit, but it was too late now. It was best for her to just go with it at this point.

"Oh come on, it'll be fun," Yang insisted with a smile, grabbing a video camera from the side of her bed.

"And what may I ask is the camera for exactly?" Weiss asked.

"Documentation is a vital part of any great experience," Yang declared, "Suppose we see something incredible that no one is going to believe." Yang turned her camera on and without recording anything, pointed it at Weiss. "The only way that people are going to believe us is if we shoot a quick video of what happened. I've carried this camera with me almost everywhere for as long as I can remember, and I've captured my fair share of hilarious moments with it."

Weiss sighed and shook her head. "Fine, I guess that makes more sense to you than it does to me," She said as she grabbed her purse. "I'm guessing we're taking my car since your bike is out of the question."

"Something like that," Yang responded. "Come on, we should get there soon in case it gets crowded." Yang started to walk out of her room with Weiss following behind her. Despite her initial hesitation, Weiss figured that maybe it would be worthwhile in the end.

* * *

><p>"You have got to be kidding me," Weiss said when they arrived at their destination. "A bar, Yang? I doubt we're old enough to get in."<p>

"Relax, I've been here before and it allows minors in to grab some food, they just can't drink," Yang responded confidently, strolling towards the entrance. "In fact, I know the owner so even if we did order a drink, we'd be in the clear."

"And how would knowing the owner make things better?" Weiss asked. Against her better judgement, she followed Yang into the bar and decided to humor her.

"Because," Yang replied. Once she walked in, the bartender noticed and waved to her. Yang walked with Weiss over to the bar and they took a seat. "This guy is the owner, and he's my uncle."

"How you doing sweetheart?" Yang's uncle inquired with a grin.

"I'm doing great actually. Uncle Qrow, this is my roommate at school. Weiss, meet Qrow Branwen, my uncle."

"A pleasure to meet you Weiss," Qrow extended his hand to her, which she shook out of politeness.

"A pleasure to meet you as well sir," Weiss said, her privileged upbringing evident in her reply.

"Hahaha, please, feel free to call me Qrow, or Uncle. Most people who are friends of Yang or Ruby tend to do so already," Qrow laughed. He turned to see that there were some people waiting on him to serve them. "You two figure out what you want, I'll be back to take your orders in a bit."

Once he went back to work, Weiss turned to Yang. "Now I see why you weren't worried about getting into trouble," Weiss said. "By the way, who is this Ruby?"

"Ruby's my younger sister, though she's starting school just the same as us," Yang said. "Got moved up two years for being like, a super genius prodigy or something like that. Really proud of her."

"She sounds lovely."

"She really is," Yang turned to her menu and looked for what she wanted to order. By that time though, someone was approaching them, and he didn't appear to have good intentions.

"Evening ladies, how about I order you two a drink?" He said with an arrogant tone. The man was tall, buff, wore short auburn hair and blue eyes. Yang could tell almost instantly what he was interested in, as could Weiss, who just scoffed at him and turned away. "Oh come on now, there's no need to be rude like that. Allow me to introduce myself, my name's Cardin Winchester. And you two beautiful ladies are?"

"Not interested in what you're selling," Yang snapped. She didn't sound like she was happy about the fact that Cardin was trying to flirt with her. "Now do us a favour and go bother someone else."

"I think you need to learn some manners," Cardin growled. "When a man talks to you, you should listen to what he says and do as he asks."

"Listen, Cardin was it?" Weiss said, standing up and cutting in between Yang and Cardin. "I apologise for my friend here, and would like to offer you an apology for her behaviour." Without turning away from Cardin, Weiss reached behind her to grab a nearby glass. Yang was wondering what she was doing, and was about to ask, before she watched as her new friend threw the drink in Cardin's face, the liquid soaking his styled hair and seeping into his doubtless expensive outfit. At that, Yang burst into a fit of uncontrollable laughter and Cardin looked as though he was ready to burst.

Qrow made his way back over to the two of them in time to catch Weiss throwing the drink in Cardin's face. He could tell things were about to get ugly, and so he figured that he might as well prepare for the heat to come.

"You really shouldn't have done that bitch," Cardin snarled, trying to look as menacing as possible.

"What did you just call my friend?" Yang said, her tone dangerously quiet and still as she shoved him hard in the chest and sent him stumbling backwards.

"You heard me you dumb skank," Cardin responded.

Yang turned back to her Uncle Qrow, who could see the red in Yang's eyes. "Is this man bothering you?" He asked. When Yang nodded, he sighed, knowing that there was no way to stop her. "Fine, just don't break everything this time, Yang."

Yang grinned, then turned back to Cardin at incredible speed and socked him square in the face. The punch knocked him to the floor and rendered him unconscious, but in doing so sent him flying into some of the other patrons. One thing led to another, and soon the entire bar was in an uproar. Qrow was glad that he had managed to put away some of the more expensive breakables, though even he didn't expect things to get this out of hand.

Yang was holding her own against some people who appeared to be Cardin's friends, knocking them out pretty easily, despite taking a few punches herself. Even Weiss somehow got involved a bit, if only for her own safety. During the fight, Weiss felt an elbow impact hard on her cheek, and for a brief moment all higher thought processes went out the window and the red mist descended.

Before she could really get involved in the fight, she felt herself being dragged away by someone. Weiss clawed and reached towards people to cause them pain but her short stature made her efforts all for naught. Fortunately, before she was pulled out of the bar, she grabbed a bottle and cracked it over the head of the still-unconscious Cardin, breaking the bottle over his head.

Once she was outside, she turned to see that it was Yang who had rescued her. Before she knew it, Yang had the video camera out and was recording the chaos that was happening inside of the bar. Yang then turned the camera towards her and said something, Weiss couldn't hear what she said since she was still overcome with the adrenaline coursing through her veins.

After she was finished, Yang turned to Weiss and gave her a pat on the shoulders. "You really know how to make a scene, don't you."

It took a few seconds for Weiss to respond, but she eventually calmed down enough to speak normally. "I'm used to turning down guys, it's nothing new to me," she shrugged, "But I will admit, that was pretty fun and not what I expected. Though my face hurts from where I got elbowed."

"Yeah, sorry about that, I didn't expect him to hit you like that," Yang said, rubbing the back of her head. "We should probably get back so we can get you some ice for your face. I hate to say it, but that's gonna bruise by tomorrow."

"You know what, whatever," Weiss responded, pulling out her keys and leading Yang to her car. "At this point, I don't really mind, it was a nice fun change of pace, so thank you."

"Eh, what can I say," Yang began, wrapping her arm around Weiss' shoulders. "I keep things interesting."

* * *

><p><strong>So, what did you think? Leave your review behind and press those followfavourite buttons!**

**See you next chapter! -TBB & NobleMETA**


	2. A Fortunate Encounter

**Hey guys, I had no idea so many people would like the first chapter, so thanks for sticking with me for this and my other stories.**

**This is a rushed AN because I wanted to publish it today, so expect a proper one soon.**

**Follow, favourite, read, review and enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2:<p>

When Weiss first became roommates with Yang, she could have had no idea as to just what she was getting herself into. Despite her supposedly infinite wisdom and intellect (at least according to her), she simply could not fathom just how chaotic her roommate appeared to be at first. In the one day since the two of them had met and gotten into a bar fight, Yang's general attitude and bravado had definitely made an impression on Weiss, though not quite as much as the fight itself. She had managed to cover up as much of the bruising as she could, but it was hard to disguise it all, and surely at least some of it was noticeable.

Because of this, perhaps Weiss shouldn't have been surprised to find a dart fly right by the tip of her nose the second she walked into their room, and had it not been for her fast reflexes, she was sure the infernal thing would have imbedded itself in her in some capacity. Turning towards the source of the thrown object, she saw Yang laughing awkwardly and rubbing the back of her neck, waving an apologetic hand at the white haired girl. Clearly she didn't expect Weiss to pop up at that particular moment.

"Don't tell me this is going to be a daily routine." Weiss sulked. She was having such a nice day up to that point, and having projectiles hurled at her was beginning to bring it down.

Standing up, Yang plucked the dart off of the wall where it had landed in the board. Weiss saw where it hit and she noticed that it was a good few inches away from the actual dartboard. "Sorry about that, I didn't expect to see you for a while," Yang retorted. "After yesterday I was a bit surprised that you weren't more pissed at me." She strolled casually back over to where she stood before and took aim once more with the darts.

Weiss wisely entered the room before she risked impalement again, and watched as Yang continued to show just how terrible her aim was. "You're really not that good at this are you?" Weiss asked.

"Oh like you could do any better," The blonde answered back. "Hell I bet you twenty bucks that you can't score any higher than me."

Instantly, Weiss' competitive edge kicked in, and she laughed at the challenge before her. "Very well then, you're on! Where are the darts?"

"In my school bag," Yang replied enthusiastically, eager to try and prove her skill, "I'm definitely getting my camera for this one." She hurried over to her desk where the camera proudly took centre-stage, and set it ready to record, angling it towards Weiss so she could see. "I take it you know how to work one of these things?"

Weiss finally fished out the darts from Yang's bag and turned to face her. "Oh I know how to use it," she replied smugly, "Just go so that I can humiliate you for everyone to see." With that, she grabbed the camera out of Yang's hand and turned it on it's owner.

"Alright then, let's do this!" Yang prepped. She cleared her throat and then faced the camera and began a small introduction. "What's up folks, it's ya' girl Yang here, and I got a really nice treat for everyone. See, I just made a bet with my roommate that I'm better than her at darts and so we're gonna see who is the queen of this room."

Weiss sighed once Yang finished her sentence. "Is this really necessary?"

"Of course it's necessary!" Yang cried in mock hurt, "I actually put these videos online for people to watch, and that means I feel the need to give a proper introduction to even the simplest of videos." Yang turned and stood in front of the dart board at the other side of the room. "Now, let's get this started."

"Whatever," Weiss sighed.

Despite being on camera, and the pressure of the competition, Yang continued to show just how terrible her aim was, hitting the outer perimeter of the dartboard with each of her three shots. She had scored a measly 49 with her attempt and Weiss was quick to tease her about it.

"What happened to being good at this?" She joked. "I thought that maybe you were trying to hustle me and play the psychological game, but you really do suck at this."

"Yeah yeah, I'd like to see you try and do this," Yang groaned dejectedly as she took the camera from Weiss and centred it on her roommate. "Ladies and gentleman, my roommate, Weiss. Give her a round of applause before she loses twenty bucks to me."

Weiss pulled off an over-exaggerated bow before she took her place in front of the board. With the discipline gained from years of living with her father, Weiss prepared herself mentally, shutting out all outside noise and going through the motions of throwing the dart before she was finally ready to commit. Taking a deep breath and steadying her aim, she threw her first dart at the board, watching it fly gracefully through the air, slamming into the dead centre of the board and scoring her 50 points on her first attempt.

"I rest my case," Weiss chirped, holding out her hand for Yang to give her the money. Shaking her head in a mixture of surprise and disappointment, Yang reached for her wallet and pulled out a twenty, handing it to Weiss on camera. "Thank you for being graceful in defeat."

"Lucky shot," Yang half-complained, irritated about losing in such a manner but accepting that she had been well and truly beaten. Turning the camera back onto herself, she started to end her video. "Well, looks like she's better than me. But this isn't the end: I will come back and beat her, even if I die trying."

"Don't be so dramatic," Weiss said just as Yang was about to end her video, though the faintest hint of a smile tugged at the features of the white-haired girl. Once Yang powered down her camera and set it back down on her desk, Weiss spoke up again. "So, I was actually supposed to be meeting someone right now, before you nearly took my face off with a dart. I'm about to head out and grab lunch with her, you're invited if you want to come, and she is meeting with her roommate as well. It's up to you if you want to join us."

"Cool, I'm in!" Yang shouted as she quickly made sure she had everything with her before she was ready to go. Weiss dropped off some non-essential things and checked over her appearance until she was satisfied before leading Yang out of the room, messaging her friend that she was on her way.

Weiss set of briskly with Yang in tow, her friend specifying the campus dining hall as the location for their little meetup. It was going to be a little weird bringing her roommate to meet one of her friends, but somehow, Weiss imagined that it would go over well. Yang's personality was more than a little similar to that of her friend, and she figured they would have at least some things in common.

It wasn't a long walk from their accommodation to the dining hall, but Weiss felt the need to fill the silence that had casually descended on the two of them, not because she felt uncomfortable in any way, but because she was genuinely curious about Yang. As they walked, Weiss remembered that classes were going to start tomorrow, and she wanted to know what Yang's timetable would look like. For all she knew, they could have a few classes together and Weiss wouldn't even realise it if she didn't ask. '_Better do this now rather than later,_' Weiss thought to herself as she opened the doors to her dorm buildings stairwell.

"So, Yang,"

"Sup?"

"What's your schedule like class wise for the semester?" Weiss inquired.

Yang gave a thoughtful look, not actually knowing the answer to Weiss' question off of the top of her head. She pulled her phone out of the pocket of her shorts and started to scroll through the interface until she found what she was looking for. "Well, I got an art class Monday, Wednesday and Friday at 9 a.m., followed by an 11 a.m. chemistry class. On Tuesdays and Thursdays I have sociology at 9:30, another art class at noon and psychology immediately after that at 1:30. How about you?"

After hearing about Yang's schedule, Weiss was a bit surprised to hear that they actually might have a class together. "Well, I think we might be in the same chemistry class," Weiss mumbled as she herself pulled out her phone and scrolled to her school schedule. "Looks like it, Monday Wednesday and Friday, 11 a.m., Professor Torchwick's Chemistry class."

Upon hearing the name of the professor, Yang felt like she was going to have a heart attack. Her mind filled with memories of recent summer events involving a certain daughter of the man who was soon to be her professor. "Torchwick is the professor? Oh well, I'm screwed," Yang complained.

"Don't jump to conclusions right away," Weiss chastised. They exited the stairwell and started to head towards the building's lobby, and the front door. "You don't know how the professor will grade you, and for all we know he could be an easy professor."

"Yeah, well you don't know him like I do, and that's not a good thing," Yang admitted. She patted down her pockets to make sure she had everything before they left the building, her eyes widening as she realised she had left something important back in their room. She cursed under her breath and turned back towards the stairs. "Shit, I left my camera up in the room. You go on ahead of me, I'll catch up to you in a few minutes." Before Weiss had a chance to respond, Yang took off back up to the dorm room to grab that one precious item.

Weiss decided that she didn't have the patience to deal with this right at the moment and continued to walk on her merry way. However, much as she tried to avoid it, her mind kept returning to what Yang had said about their chemistry professor. What could possibly have happened that caused her to react like she did? Weiss didn't know, but she was deathly curious. Shaking her head to clear it of distractions, she pressed on towards her destination: she had a meeting to attend to after all, and she would be damned if she was going to be late.

Her arrival at the dining hall came soon afterwards, and she instantly spotted her friend, the black bow she usually wore atop her head iconic as always. Strutting confidently towards her longtime companion, she was pleased and more than a bit relieved for them to still be able to spend time together.

"Blake, it's great to see you," Weiss greeted with a smile as she arrived.

Peeking over the edge of the book she was reading, Weiss' longtime friend, Blake Belladonna, noticed the white-haired girl sit down gracefully in front of her, and a gentle smile lit up her face, mirroring Weiss' own. "It's great to see you too Weiss," Blake responded and put her book aside, but after noticing Weiss was alone, she was a little confused. "Wait, I thought your roommate was joining us?"

"Apparently she forgot something in her room, so she went back to get it," Weiss huffed. Shaking her head, she returned her full attention towards Blake. "She can be a bit of a ditz at times, from what I can tell."

"Care to explain this one?" Blake asked.

Weiss had to laugh at the memory of her first encounter with Yang, the blonde bombshell skidding her bike along the highway. "Well, while I was driving down with my father, she ended up going sideways on her motorcycle and hurtling across the road in front of us," Weiss replied.

Blake's shocked look was enough to convey what she was thinking. "And she's still alive? Last time I remember, your father wasn't one to let people off with warnings, even if it wasn't their fault," Blake said. "Hell, if he even suspected I was a faunus then he'd probably have forbidden you from seeing me."

Blake was of course referring to what was hidden beneath the black bow on top of her head. A pair of cat ears, which she was born with, signified her faunus heritage, and marked her out for discrimination by some of the more backwards-thinking members of society. Weiss' father was famously disapproving of faunus, which had driven Blake to hide her ears from everyone. She knew that Weiss wouldn't say anything, since she was much kinder than her father was, but even Weiss could only do so much about the stubborn opinions he held.

"I persuaded him to drop the issue due to legal matters," Weiss said offhandedly. "So my roommate is fortunately alive, despite some other stuff that happened later that day."

The raven haired girl couldn't help but laugh at that little nugget of information. "Sounds like you two are going to get on just fine," She managed between fits of laughter. Not a second later, Blake turned to look out towards the pathways of the campus, a fellow student riding on a longboard catching her eye. "Oh hey, speaking of roommates, there's mine."

Blake pointed to the girl in question so that Weiss could see just who she was talking about. She watched as the girl, someone Weiss would call a miscreant, swerved between benches and lamp posts as she rode the longboard with no small amount of skill, a drink in one hand and a tray of food balanced precariously in the other. The girl had black cargo pants and a red tank top on, but what stood out the most to Weiss was the black hair that was reddened at its tips.

As if by some , the girl turned to head towards where Blake and Weiss were currently sat, but as she did so, Blake's roommate lost balance and was sent tumbling off of her board, impacting hard with the ground. Her lunch spilled everywhere and the drink she was carrying came gushing out of its container. The board rolled to a gradual stop by her feet.

Blake and Weiss were just about to go over and check to see if she was alright when the girl just pressed her hands against her head and let out a cry of exasperation. "You have got to be kidding me!"

At that point Blake stood up and walked over, with Weiss following suit soon after. "Hey, are you ok?" Blake called out.

"Yeah I'm fine," She responded. Looking down at herself, the girl was fortunate that none of her food ended up coating her clothes, and that only the ground was stained with the remains of her lunch. "God this sucks."

"Don't worry, we'll help you pay for a new lunch, won't we Weiss?" Blake asked, heavily implying that they would indeed be paying for a new lunch for her.

"Oh, well, I guess we could," Weiss sighed, offering a hand to help the poor girl stand up, and it was only then that she noticed the gleaming silver eyes the girl possessed. "My name's Weiss by the way. I'm an old friend of Blake, and you're her roommate, right?"

"Yeah, my name's Ruby," The girl replied, taking the offered hand. Once she was standing, Ruby grabbed her board and stood with Blake and Weiss. "I feel like such an idiot right now."

"Don't worry, at least my roommate isn't around," Weiss pointed out. "She would have caught it on that infernal video camera she insists on carrying everywhere she goes!"

For some reason that Weiss didn't understand, Ruby looked slightly shocked by what she'd just said. "Wait, so you're her roommate?"

"What do you mean by-"

"Ruby!"

Everyone turned towards the loud exclamation, and Weiss was not the least bit surprised to see that Yang had finally arrived to the party. "Yang!" Ruby shouted back to the newest arrival, and once she'd arrived, the two of them hugged each other like they hadn't seen each other in years.

Realizing that neither Weiss or Blake knew what was going on, Ruby cut the hug short in order to explain. "Oh yeah, so Blake, this is my older sister Yang," Ruby introduced. "Who also happens to be Weiss' roommate."

"Hello," Yang sang out. After she was done saying hello, she noticed the mess around Ruby, and the small scrape on her arm. "Ruby did you fall off of your board recently?"

Ruby, not wanting to embarrass herself in front of her sister, tried to play it off as if nothing was wrong. "What? Pfft, no way, that didn't happen."

"It totally happened," Blake said.

"Yeah she fell," Weiss also said at the same time that Blake did.

Ruby glared at both of them. "Gah, dammit I didn't get here fast enough to see it," Yang yelled. "Ruby I'm gonna need you to do this again so that I can actually get it on video this time."

"What? No! Get away from me with that thing!" Ruby shouted as she ran off, Yang chasing after her.

Blake and Weiss just looked at each other, both of them confused as to just what exactly was going on.

"They're gonna drive us insane, I just know it," Blake sighed.

"It's already happening to me," Weiss confessed. "Underneath my makeup I've got a bruise on my cheek," Weiss turned over to shout her next part at Yang. "Because Yang got me involved in some stupid bar fight!"

Hearing what Weiss said, Ruby stopped dead in her tracks, only to be tackled to the ground by Yang not a second later. After pushing her sister off, Ruby gave Yang an accusing look. "That was you?!" Ruby questioned.

"Hehe, yeah," Yang admitted, though she didn't really want to. "To be fair, some jerk was trying to flirt with us and wouldn't take a hint to g.t.f.o., so Uncle Qrow gave me the ok to knock him out."

Weiss looked like she was about to argue with Yang, but Blake was smart enough to cut in before she did. "Hey, I don't know about you guys, but I'm still hungry and want lunch," She interjected. "So why don't we all just forget about this and get some food?" With a unanimous yes, Blake led them into the dining hall to get lunch, knowing this was just the beginning of their misadventures together.

* * *

><p><strong>TheBrokenBottle out!<strong>


End file.
